


Domador

by ZafiraKz



Series: Lucius/Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Lucius comete un ligero error de cálculo.





	1. Chapter 1

Es tan tan estúpido. 

Un error de calculo.

Presionó demasiado. 

Trata de mover sus manos atadas y se pregunta en que momento perdió su varita. 

En que momento creyó que era buena idea burlarse del domador de dragones. 

Mueve un poco sus piernas, no siente nada a su alrededor. Solo esta ahí, atado con las manos sobre su cabeza y una venda cubriendo sus ojos. 

Jadea con fuerza al sentir las manos asperas contra sus muslos, recordandole que esta desnudo. 

Piensa que la piel de ambos debe ser muy distinta. El hombre debe estar lleno de cicatrices, él, en cambio, solo tiene unas cuantas.

Trata de no temblar al sentir los labios contra la piel suave de sus muslos, trata de no moverse tratando de ganar. 

Porque si mantiene el control, porque si logra quedarse callado lograra la victoria. 

Un poco de su mascara de rompe al sentir la suave mordida y no puede evitar un jadeo ante el beso fantasmal sobre su miembro.

El muy traidor ya esta algo animado.

—Weasley— Gruñe con lo que espera que sea furia pero solo logra que se aleje. Quiere gimotear pero no lo hace.

Los Malfoy no gimotean. 

Los Malfoy no ruegan. 

Los Malfoy son impasibles. 

Ellos siempre ganan.

No puede evitar el chillido al sentir la palmada en su trasero, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una estela de dolor. 

Él sabe que pronto su apellido quedara relegado. 

Que pronto ya no importara cuanto odie a los Weasley, cuanto odie rogar. 

Va a suplicar ser follado.

Pero por ahora, trata de mantenerse estoico.

Porque después de todo el otro es un buen domador.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insinuación de Pasado Lucius/Otros

No puede ver nada, una venda negra cubre sus ojos. Solo puede sentir la cama mullida bajo su espalda y sus manos atadas al respaldo, estando sobre su cabeza.  
Y tambien, el aire frio sobre su piel desnuda. 

No hace ningun sonido, tratando de respirar lo más silencioso que puede.

—Separa más las piernas, Malfoy.— jadea al sentir una palmada dura sobre sus muslos, el destello de dolor lo hace removerse un poco pero obedece.  
Apoya la planta de sus pies sobre el colchon y separa las piernas dejando que su acompañante viera lo que quería. 

—Alguien está algo ansioso hoy ¿Verdad?— la voz se burla de él.

—Weasley— gruñe por lo bajo antes de gemir al sentir dos dedos acariciando sus pezones, siente la emoción extendiéndose en él cuando el hombre se acomoda entre sus piernas separandolas, iba a decir algo pero un golpe con la palma abierta sobre sus costillas le da un alto.

—No me llames Weasley.  
Las malas lenguas dicen que no soy el único Weasley con quien has estado así que dirás mi nombre, Malfoy. — puede escuchar su tono, la sensación lo hace estremecerse. 

Sus manos acarician su torso y Lucius deja escapar un suspiro tratando de mover sus manos pero es inutil, sin siquiera darse cuenta que deja salir un quejido cuando siente al hombre alejarse y salir de la cama.

—¿Charlie?— murmura dudoso. 

—Date la vuelta, Malfoy. Quiero que quedes de rodilla sobre la cama y me muestres ese hermoso trasero tuyo—  
La frase lo hace enrojecer sintiendo la vergüenza arañando. Hay algo de orgullo que araña en su pecho como protesta pero lo hace. 

Tiene cuidado con sus manos atadas pero se las ingenia para arrodillarse, inclinandose hacia delante sosteniendose de la soga exponiéndose más. 

Casi puede sentir la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, lo hace desear tanto sentir sus manos sobre su piel pero solo puede esperar. Siente su pene palpitar y no puede evitar el pinchazo de vergüenza al notar que esta duro sin haber hecho casi nada.

Eso parece causar diversión en el menor quien ríe, pero sin burla. 

—Tan, tan bonito, Lucius. Abre mas esos muslos para mi— gopea el borde de su trasero casi haciendolo caer hacia delante si no fuera por la forma que se sostiene. Lucius se muerde la lengua pero obedece, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar un poco.

Días como ese es bastante colaborativo. 

Otros, es más reacio a dejarse controlar. 

—¡Charlie!— grita sorprendido al sentir otro golpe sobre sus nalga, puede sentir la estela de dolor. El joven rie y acaricia sus caderas antes de subir acariciando la piel palida. 

Lucius puede sentir por como se hunde la cama que esta arrodilla detrás de él, deja escapar un pequeño gemido y se inclina más balanceandose hacia él. 

—Dime Lucius ¿Has estado tocandote estos días como te pedí?— murmura sobre su oído, todo su cuerpo se estremece. Charlie aun esta vestido pero está sobre el, con su entrepierna casi pegada a su trasero mientras se inclina lo suficiente mientras no deja de acariciar. 

—S-Si...

—¿Pensando en quien?

—En ti.— se mueve un poco hacia él pero es detenido haciendo que gimotee. Esos días no le gusta esperar. 

—¿Solo en mi?— acaricia suavemente sobre sus pezones antes de pellizcarlos haciendo al rubio gemir, no se molesta en correr el largo cabello y besa el que quedó sobre la espalda del patriarca. 

—¡Si!

—Mentiroso.— se burla antes de correr su cabello y besa su cuello. 

—¡N-no! ¡Esta vez solo en ti! Charlie...— gimotea inclinandose, presiona mas su trasero contra la notable erección vestida.  
Sabe lo que vendrá despues.  
Si es lo suficientemente bueno... 

—¿Quien es el mejor de nosotros?

—¡Tu!

—¿Le dijiste eso a mis hermanos o a mi padre, pequeña zorra?— muerde su cuello dejando marca, Lucius no puede evitar arquearse. Cuando sus muñecas se sueltan apenas logra moverlas para sostenerse en su lugar, optando por bajar su pecho contra el colchon alzando más sus caderas. 

—Charlie... Por favor...

—Ellos son unos estupidos. Con lo bonito que te ves rogando... ¿Donde me quieres, Malfoy?— apoya sus manos en su cadera, Lucius jadea y se queda en silencio pensando que ha rogado lo suficiente. —Lucius, supondré que hoy no estas de humor entonces — se burla colando su mano debajo de él, acariciando suavemente la punta de su miembro. El mayor gime moviendo sus caderas contra su mano. 

—¡En mi! ¡Dentro... De mi! ¡Charlie!— 

—Buen gatito... No te toques.— susurró antes de incorporarse. Lucius gimotea al perder el peso sobre su espalda y de pronto siente la vergüenza inundándolo una vez más. Está en una posición tan vulnerable y humillante  
¿Qué pensaría alguien si lo viera así? Sus pensamientos se van apenas siente un liquido caer entre sus nalgas, jadea alzando más sus caderas sin tener tiempo a pensarlo.

Charlie sonríe separando sus mejillas para dejar al descubierto su entrada. 

—Preparate para mi, bebé— besa su espalda baja bajando sus manos a sus muslos, Lucius gime y tarda pero lleva sus manos hacia atrás, apoya más su frente contra la cama antes de empezar. 

Siente sus mejillas calientes sabiendo que lo está observando, su propio miembro siente un tiron ante el pensamiento. Aun no puede verlo pero puede imaginar la lujuria en sus ojos. 

—No tienes idea lo caliente que te ves. La próxima me encargaré que puedas verlo ¿Qué opinas de los espejos, Lucius? —

—Me gustan— se las arregla para no gemir entre medio.

—Por supuesto que si, eres muy bonito— presiona sus muslos con sus manos y deja varios besos por su espalda haciendolo gemir más fuerte. 

Quita los dedos del rubio de forma descuidada para penetrarlo con los propios, sonriendo al verlo retorcerse. No entiende como su padre y sus hermanos lo han tenido y no lo han conservado.

Aunque bueno, ellos no le hacían todo lo que él si. 

Una sonrisa cruza por su rostro. 

—¡Charlie! ¡Por favor!— 

—¿Por favor que?

—¡Follame!— y ese tono descontrolado, esas mejillas rojas y como su cuerpo respondía valía la pena. La forma en que movía sus caderas de forma casi desesperada hacia él, queriendo que lo penetrara, que lo llenara y llegara a lo más ondo de él.

Si, esos días le gustaban.

Pero también amaba cuando se hacía el rogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a quienes leen! La verdad este capítulo lo escribí luego del tercero de "Weasley" por lo que estarían en el mismo universo (si se lo quiere ver así XD)


	3. 3

Charlie lo abraza, dejando que se acurruque contra su pecho.

Sonríe al ver las multiples marcas que le ha dejado en su piel palida. Chupetones en su cuello que bajan sobre su pecho, incluso algunos en su espalda que bajan hasta insinuar lo que ha hecho. 

El trasero del rubio esta rojizo por las nalgadas y sus muslos muestran las marcas de la fusta. 

Podría tomar pociones curativas pero a Lucius suele agradarle sentir el ardor del dolor cuando terminan. 

Besa su cabello atrayendolo más hacia si mientras tararea, el hombre se ha quedado dormido entre sus brazos. 

Recuerda brevemente como se encontraron. Ambos estaban en Rusia, él debía volver a la madriguera para felicitar a George por su compromiso pero su trabajo lo trajo hacia ese país. 

Al final había habido una pequeña falla en la comunicación y debía quedarse unas horas. 

Terminó en ese bar por pura casualidad, era demasiado caro, no podía pagar nada pero le sorprendió ver a Malfoy ahí. Él le pagó el trago y hablaron.   
No tomaron lo suficiente como para estar totalmente borrachos, pero cuando salieron hubo varios coqueteos y no recordaba realmente que excusa puso para acompañar al rubio hacia donde se hospedaba. 

Cuando Malfoy terminó arrodillado en el suelo chupando su polla, supo que sería más interesante de lo que pensó. No se quejó por los tirones de pelo ni por la dureza con la que follaba su boca, en cambio recibió todo y gimió. Eso le agradó. 

Luego de eso había puesto al rubio contra la cama, había sido un sexo fantastico. 

Creyó que se no repetiría pero luego algunas ocasiones se dieron. Malfoy no regresaría a Londres por un tiempo y a veces coincidían. 

Fue en Rumania donde lo hizo enojar y terminó parado, desnudo y atado en una habitación. 

Amaba como Malfoy podía rogar, como cuando se descontrolaba gemía y pedía sin filtro. 

Acarició su espalda y besó su frente con cariño, enredando sus piernas con las de él observándolo dormir. Siempre se veía tranquilo. 

No sabía en que momento se había vuelto serio, cuando comenzó que luego del sexo Lucius se acurrucaría y hablarían. 

Deslizó sus dedos por los largos cabello rubios y suspiró. Lucius no quería decir nada a la familia de ninguno, a pesar de que habían estado ocho meses en una relación más seria y más de un año acostándose el patriarca estaba reacio. 

Sonrió pensando en como reaccionaría Draco, aunque conociendo a ese chico se había dado cuenta. Una vez casi los pilló en la mansión aunque él tenía la clara sospecha que si vio como azotaba y se follaba a su padre, solo que se había hecho el tonto. 

—No pienses tanto.— Lucius murmuró, Charlie sonrió acariciando su espalda hasta apoyar sus manos en su trasero.

—Duerme bien, mi rubio— besó la comisura de sus labios, Lucius suspiró y lo abrazó asintiendo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Charlie pensó que tal vez no era necesario decir nada. 

Así estaban bien.


End file.
